marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother. In the Mario and Luigi series he is one of the stars, along with his brother. He first appeared in Mario Bros., an arcade game, and has since become one of the stars of the series. Unlike his brother, Mario, Luigi is less known in the series by the characters and is usually called "Green Guy", "Green Stache", or simply "Green" History ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' In Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario had to go to the Beanbean Kingdom. Luigi, however, did not plan to go with Mario and wanted to simply wish Mario luck. Of course, Bowser forced Luigi to go on the Koopa Cruiser and do the adventure with Mario in the Beanbean Kingdom. While on the cruiser, Luigi was grabbed by a giant crane and ended up keeping a lookout around the cruiser. Luigi noticed Cackletta and Fawful nearby and went so crazy that his eyes seemed to almost pop out! Afterwords, Fawful destroyed the Koopa Cruiser and the Mario Bros. stumbled on Stardust Fields. Later in the game when the bros are in Little Fungitown, Mario wins an Invincishroom in an arcade game. He eats it but is not used to the food in the area and gets Bean Fever and because of it, Mario can not help Luigi anymore. However, Luigi would do anything for his brother and was told to go to Guffawha Ruins to get Crabbie Grass. However, many rumors indicated that a bone crushing monster lives there. Luigi becomes very nervous on the way to the ruins until he meets Psycho Kamek, who makes Luigi think he is Mario, and Luigi becomes brave enough to go to the ruins! After solving puzzles in the ruins, Luigi meets the monster who turns out not evil but annoyed by everybody making up rumors. After playing a minigame with it, Luigi gets Crabby Grass and heads back to Mario. On the way back, Luigi almost get hit by lightning. He then meets Cackletta, who reveals that she has become Bowletta and has captured Princess Peach. Luigi hurries over to Mario and revives him, then tells him the Peach has been kidnapped. Mario then springs up and runs back to his adventure with Luigi. The bros are told to go to Joke's End by Bowletta to give her the Beanstar. However, the bros would never give her the Beanstar and Prince Peasley pulls out a fake Beanstar to give to them. When Luigi gives Fawful the fake Beanstar, he easily realizes that it is fake and steals the real one. Mario, though, comes up with a plan. He used one of Peach's extra dresses and made Luigi wear it and cover his mustache to look like the Princess. Then they tricked Bowletta and made her think that she had a fake Peach, so Bowletta gave the bros. back the actually real Peach and took the disguised Luigi. Bowletta and Fawful took Luigi to the Repaired Koopa Cruiser where they realized that who they thought was the Princess was actually Luigi wearing a dress. Luigi quickly ran away, stole back the Beanstar, and jumped out of the Koopa Cruiser while using the dress as a parachute. The landing site was in Teehee Valley where Mario, the real Princess Peach, and Toadsworth waited for him. Luigi of course was very clumsy and miss the target and fell into quicksand, which took him to Popple's underground lair. Mario finds Luigi but Popple doesn't let the bros. leave so easily. Popple fights the bros. with his new rookie, Birdo, but Mario and Luigi beat them. In the end, Mario and Luigi fought Bowletta in Bowser's Castle and Luigi is last seen in the airplane to the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth. ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' For more information, please see Baby Luigi. Mario and Luigi never get separated in this game but there are a few major parts about Luigi: In the beginning of Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, a time hole appears in the castle gardens and Luigi stands on the end and looks at it. Toadsworth slams into the time hole though and Luigi loses his balance and falls in. Mario jumps into the time hole to catch his brother. Luigi is also seen being trampled by Mario and the babies many times. ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Luigi has a major role in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. After being sucked up by Bowser, Luigi is seen inside a bubble which Mario rescues him from. Luigi is usually afraid of bosses and has to be forced into boss battles. Once again also, he is very clumsy and childish. Luigi once actually suggested he stays behind while Mario and Starlow fight. Luigi, however, despite being afraid, shows his sympathy for his brother, Mario, by rescuing him from some Sockops. Powers and Abilities Luigi generally has higher HP, BP/SP and Def. than Mario, as well as low Pow. and Speed. Luigi also has higher Stache in PiT and BiS,and thus more likely to deal critcal hits than Mario Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga abilities: *High Jump *Hammer *Thunderhand Luigi can also use the moves above to make Mario spit out water when he is filled with it. If Luigi hits Mario with his hammer, Mario will become smaller and be able to reach tight spaces. Luigi can also use his Thunder Hand on Mario to easily move backwards without turning around, usually used to turn Boo Switches. Bros Moves: *Bounce Bros. *Knockback Bros. *Thunder Bros. *Cyclone Bros. Personality On some occasions, Luigi is brave. However, in the Mario and Luigi series, Luigi is the exact opposite, and he would rather not go on adventures with Mario. But after many unexpected happenings in the games, Luigi usually has to help Mario. In Superstar Saga, he is forced by Bowser to go on the Koopa Cruiser; in Partners in Time he accidentally falls into a time hole, and in Bowser's Inside Story, he is inhaled by Bowser. Althogh not near as courageous as his brother, he has proven to be quite the brave fellow and would do anything for Mario, such as get Crabby Grass for him before he was turned into a bean. It is also noticed that Luigi wishes to be like Mario. Trivia *Luigi is the most playable character in the Mario series besides his brother, Mario, who is the main character of the series. *Luigi is only seen with red and white socks in the Mario and Luigi series. *Like Mario having a rivalry with Wario, Luigi has a rivalry with Wario's assumed brother, Waluigi. Category:Playable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beanish Characters Category:Characters